


破碎的月亮

by Cat_TowerNUMBER4



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Blood Moon, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_TowerNUMBER4/pseuds/Cat_TowerNUMBER4
Summary: 腥红之月AU，全是私设-亚索与永恩在血月之夜的海上的经历
Relationships: Yasuo/Yone (League of Legends)
Kudos: 9





	破碎的月亮

**Author's Note:**

> 很病很OOC慎看

永恩的眼中倒映着月亮。  
血红的、属于恶魔的月亮。  
他在一艘破旧摇晃的船中，在漆黑的海面上，与亚索——他的胞弟一同。亚索伏在他身上，头埋在肩颈相接处，他能感到皮肉被牙齿撕裂的瞬间、铁锈的血腥味弥漫在雾蒙蒙的海面上。  
他无力地仰躺着，手指虚张，亚索的刀鞘离他不过一伸手的距离，他却无法动弹：亚索的一手捉住了他新生的角，另一只手则握住了他的肩膀，任何轻微的举动都会被当做反抗，从而遭到更加痛苦、更加肆意的压制，永恩只能等待。  
等一个转瞬即逝的机会。  
“哥哥。”似是从他身上汲取了足够的血肉，亚索抬起身子，他低头看向永恩，面具掀起挂在头顶，露出的赫然是人类的脸庞，只是嘴唇沾染着鲜血令他看上去如同恶鬼：“我没想到，恶魔的血液……味道倒也不差。”  
永恩沉默着，他的目光落到亚索身上，顷刻便转开了眼珠，重新看向遥远天空上巨大的血月。握在角上的手加重了几分力道，亚索攥紧了手中滑润的角，迫使永恩转过头看着他：“我真的很高兴。”他说，血红的眸中跃动着某种灼热的情绪，“没想到我还能再杀死你，哥哥。”

亚索杀的第一个人，是永恩。  
在村庄遭受恶魔屠戮后，永恩带着亚索投靠了血月教派。他们在血月教派里成长，早已见惯了人的生与死，不免变得麻木无情。对于永恩，他唯一在乎的只有与他相依为命的弟弟亚索，这是他的软肋；然而亚索却像对一切都浑不在意，他目睹了亲朋的死亡、目睹了仪式上被活祭的人、目睹了变成恶魔后大肆屠杀的祭司，却从未曾有过任何表示。永恩有些担心，因为他能感受到在看着杀戮时亚索那隐隐的冲动与跃跃欲试。  
然而亚索总是会在他忧心地注视着他时转过头来，他抚摸着永恩的发尾，轻声地告诉他不必多虑。  
血月教派为他们二人准备了一个特殊的仪式。一对古老的双子，将由他们共同接受，他们将会同时蜕变为恶魔。然而这场仪式注定是失败的：这个从未实验过的独特仪式唤来一只强大的恶魔，他无法抵抗兄弟二人的意志，于是它选择了亚索，寄生到了他的剑上，引诱着他亲手杀死了永恩。  
永恩永远不会忘记亚索割开他的身体时亚索的神情。好奇、惊叹、欣喜、以及……餍足。血月教派影响了许多，而永恩不愿承认亚索本性如此。他躺在冰冷的石板上，血液流淌过篆刻着的奇特符号，他看见亚索珍而重之地收起刀，在他的身边看着他徒劳地挣扎，既不杀死他，也不拯救他，仿佛只想看着他血液流尽、生机消失的那一刻。  
至起码他死的时候亚索在他身边。永恩自嘲地想着，亚索还是人类的样子，他有了恶魔的面具，却没有长出恶魔的角和獠牙，他仍然是他。  
然而在他们都没有注意到的地方，还有另一只恶魔悄悄地过来了。  
那是一个召唤双生恶魔的法阵，寄生于亚索刀中的恶魔强大得消耗了大部分的力量，但还有余地提供给另外一只弱小得多的恶魔。那恶魔没有任何选择的余地，他无法依靠自己的力量存活于另一个世界，只好选择了濒死的永恩，在永恩像一只破开的袋子一样被血月教派的人遗弃在野外的时候，那弱小的恶魔消耗了自己修补好了永恩的身体，然而代价却是永恩从此变成了半是恶魔、半是人的存在。  
他有着恶魔的弯角，然而较之他人的要小巧得多；有属于恶魔的面具，却只能堪堪遮住上半张脸，裸露出来的部分仍是属于人类的；他没有獠牙与尖爪，只有一把附着了恶魔之力的长刀。永恩在荒无人烟的野外醒来，他没有立刻去寻找亚索，而是去找了某样东西，一个信息。

“你杀不了我。”永恩终于说道，同样血红的眸子对上亚索的，他看见亚索眯了眯眼，抓住永恩肩膀的手松开按在刀鞘上。  
“因为你也是恶魔吗？”亚索嗤笑，“不过说到底你现在这样子难道也配自称是恶魔吗？”  
“你也不是恶魔。”永恩平静地说，“我不是恶魔，你也不是。”  
亚索怔了怔，片刻后他像是回过神来，站起身抽出了别在腰间的长刀：“‘它’说可以杀死你。”亚索冲他笑了笑，“我想，直接试一下不是更加清楚么。”  
永恩倏地伸手握住了他向下斩落的刀。刀锋深深地埋入掌心的纹路中，殷红的血沿着手臂滑至手肘，一滴滴地滴落到破损的船板上。  
永恩坐起身，抬眼看向居高临下的亚索，亚索那一下全然没有收着力道，如果不是他的身体经过恶魔的洗礼得到了强化，挨上这一下接下来的一切计划能不能顺利实现都不好说。亚索没有再用力压他的刀，只是维持着这样的姿势垂眸看着永恩，永恩冲他笑了笑，慢条斯理地说：“我说你杀不了我，并非是因为你不可以。”  
“是因为我能给你一点新的、你没体验过的东西……”他慢慢地靠近亚索，手依然驯服地握着那锋利的刀刃，另一只手抚上了亚索的脸庞，薄薄的唇几乎要贴上亚索沾着血腥气的唇，“并不是只有杀戮，才能带来快乐……”

永恩躺在船上，他一手攀住亚索的肩膀，另一只手无力地垂落的水面上，随着亚索的耸动一下一下地拍打着水面，水中倒映的血月被他拍得破碎。  
就连性事也是折磨。亚索没有经验，不懂得安抚他，也没有必要安抚他，他的阴茎垂软着，亚索也不在乎，只是一味地体验着下体被柔软的肉穴包裹着带来的奇异快感。永恩蹙着眉忍受着疼痛，疼痛让他清醒，这是好事，他看着亚索坚毅的脸，沉迷于快感之中的亚索变得温和了许多，尽管知道永恩知道这一切都不过是水月镜花的假象。  
他能感到亚索的动作在加快。快到了，他想，他等待、筹划了许久的机会也要到了。  
随着一记重重的挺身，亚索在永恩体内释放了出来。永恩感到微凉的液体灌入体内，他的脸白了白，趁着亚索在高潮的余韵中放松下身子的时刻，他一把推开了亚索，拿起放在一旁的、寄生了那只引起灾祸的恶魔的长刀，反身跳入月亮中。  
“永恩……”他听到亚索在船上唤他。但他不可能回应他，也不打算回应他，他回来找亚索是为了复仇，不是对他的胞弟，而是对那只恶魔——  
血月之夜的海上，老人从海中钩起恶魔。恶魔不能死，亦不能繁衍，多年前人类可以将恶魔赶回另一侧的世界并斩断两个世界之间的通道，尽管血月教派已经毁灭了大部分可以寻找到的文献，但仍有一些密辛游离于他们的染指之外。  
血月之夜的召唤仪式，是恶魔通向人间的通道，但反过来看也成立。他要将那恶魔放逐回属于它的不毛之地，只需要让他找到鱼叉钩落的瞬间……  
他隐约听见了水面上传来了物体落入水中的声音，但他已无暇顾及。永恩既是人，也是恶魔，他这样做注定了要跟恶魔一起落入另一个世界之中。他会变成什么？永恩想，巨大的痛楚袭击了他，那是强行扭转通道的代价，他呛了水，拼尽全力将手中的长刀掷入那一个小口中，在陷入昏迷前感到有一股大力将他往相反的方向扯去。

永恩醒来时看到一轮巨大的血月。  
身下传来轻微的摇晃感，他仍在人间，仍在那艘破旧的小船上。他枕着亚索的腿，亚索束起的长发放了下来，使他脸部的线条柔和了不少。亚索披散的长发湿漉漉地将苦咸的海水滴在他的脸上，想来刚才她昏迷前感到的那股力道正是出于亚索。  
“哥哥，我的刀被你抢走了。”亚索平静地说着，虎口卡在他的喉咙上，微微收紧了手指，“你来当我的刀如何？”

-END-


End file.
